(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel .alpha.-chloroketone derivative valuable as a synthesis intermediate leading to Cimetidine having an action of controlling the secretion of gastric acid an being excellent as a medicine for remedy of a gastric ulcer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As the process for synthesizing Cimetidine, there is known, for example, a process disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 24422/78, which is represented by the following reaction formula: ##STR1## Namely, in many cases, the starting compound having an imidazole ring is used and necessary substituents are introduced into this starting compounds, and the compound 3 is often an important intermediate.
However, in this process, the starting imidazole derivative is expensive and since the reaction is a multi-staged reaction, the manufacturing cost is high. Therefore, the process is not advantageous from the industrial viewpoint.